Out In the Open
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: After hearing a rumor about her and someone else, Marie gets mad and the one that was behind them is the one that they are about.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I sometimes stare at people and follow them with my eyes; my friends say that when I do this I look like an owl. It makes me want to 'hoot' at them.**

Out In the Open

Marie was not in a very good mood, she had been hearing rumors about her for a long time know and she wanted to know who was behind them. She let her room slamming her door closed and stalking down the hall. The teens that were in the hallway moved a little so that she could fit past no one said anything to her and that suited her just fine.

The last time someone said something to her she had tried to touch them with her skin and suck the life right out of them, but the teachers at this stupid school say that that would be a bad idea but to Marie it sounded like the best idea that she had ever had. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side so that she would not do anything stupid.

She turned a corner sharply not thinking about what she was doing and ran into something that did not want to move, or at least that was what she taught while she was falling to the ground.

Two hands reached out to help her stand up but she brushed them away and got up herself. After she was on her feet she didn't even look to see who the person was that was responsible for knocking her on the ground, for she was still mad about the stupid ginger from her last hour.

A low chuckle stopped her dead in her tracks. She knew that sound anywhere, it was Logan. She turned around and gave him a weak smile before proceeding to stomp off to Professor Xavier's office.

She was stopped again, but this time form a hand on her arm, she was turned around to face the man that was the reason that most of the rumors about her were spreading. As she looked up into his eyes she knew that he heard some of the thing that were being said about them, and that just made her even madder, he was not mad and was not about to have his claws pop out of his hands at any given second.

"Why are you not mad." She nearly demanded.

"I have no reason to be." He shrugged as if this happened all the time. And Marie was willing to bet that it did happen _all _the time.

"Well I do and these things that they are saying are going to stop, as of today." She began to stomp off, and again a hand stopped her, but this time, it was wound around her waist and pushing her back towards a door to a science room. She sighed, she was never gonna get to Charles now.

When she was let go and the door was shut behind her Logan let her go. She spun around and was about to tell him off but the look the he was giving her mad her stop what it was that she was about to yell at him. Logan paced his hands on the side of her hips and pulled her closer to him, the only thing that she could do was fallow her body with her feet or she was going to fall.

The last thing that she remembered was saying his name before his lips were on hers. Once they touched hers she was a goner, her mind went blank of anything and everything that was out in the world except for the man that was holding her in his arms, kissing her for all she was worth.

When breathing became a problem he pulled back, resting his head on her shoulder, her hands fell to his, and as she taught about that she realized that she had no memory of running her hands trough his hair. Odd, yes, but it has happened before. And she was sure that it would happen again.

"The reason I am not mad, Marie, is because I started them. All of them, every single last one was from my mouth to another persons ear. And trust me I wanted to tell someone, because I was tired of that ice kid looking at you all the time." He growled out the last part.

Her mouth was open and she pulled back to look at him with her big brown eyes, "You slandered my name, so that you could pull one over on a high school teenager?" Marie was getting upset that he would do this, but then again she was happy that he did it. That meant on more hiding their relationship, no more lying about where she went and which room she slept in, it was nice.

"Its not slander if the things that I said were true and I know that you are not really mad at me, because if this thing comes out…"

"… We won't have to keep it a secret, yeah I get it."

Logan gave her a weird look, "Then why are you mad?"

Marie sighed in frustration. How to tell him? The truth will work. "I wanted to be the one who told them." She was giving off this little pout that he had to laugh at. He always thought that they were cute.

"I'm sorry for getting you up set, but at least it out in the open."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

When they left the room, Logan grabbed Maries hand a pulled her flush up against him and she just rolled her eyes and leaned into him, his hand left her and went around her waist. As they walked she noticed that Lagan laughed a little and saw the dark look she got from Bobby. And how he went to talk to the ginger that Marie didn't like.


End file.
